Les liens du sang
by Gloumax
Summary: Kélia a toujours vécue chez les moldus jusqu'au jour ou elle veut mourir et que Dumbledor viens la chercher. elle commence alors a comprendre qui est l'assassin de ses parents et surtout...pourquoi.
1. Chapitre 1

Le lien du sang

_Partie 1_

Auteur : Gloumax

Genre : Harry Potter, souffrance, amour etc…

Résumer : Kélia a toujours grandit chez les moldus et surtout dans la rue. Un jour, elle décide d'en finir avec sa vie mais Dumbledor viens la chercher au moment critique pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Elle découvre alors son passé et peut être…son futur.

Disclamer : Aucuns des persos de Rowling ne m'appartienne, y'a que Kélia !

Chapitre 1 :

Le monde ne ressemble plus a rien.

Les gangs on pris possession de la ville, la police ne sait plus sur quel pied danser et même l'école a brûler il y a deux jours.

Et moi je suis la, sur ce toit pourri qui peut tomber à tout moment, je suis seule a ruminer mes triste penser.

Depuis combien de temps est ce que le monde est devenu fou ? Je ne sais même plus.

J'ai décider d'en finir, je ne peux pas continuer alors que tout le monde est mort ou devenu fou.

Les cicatrices laisser suite a mes mutilation me brûle, il va certainement y avoir de l'orage ce soir. Même des torrents de pluies ne seraient pas assez efficace pour effacer la folie humaine.

Ma mère et mon père sont tomber lors d'une fusillade prêt des tabacs il y a 4 ans, je n'avais que 12 ans... Je n'étais pas avec eux ce jour la, j'aurais pus tout empêcher, j'aurais pu les sauver mais je n'étais pas la…

Je fais partie du gang qui domine la ville, « les diables ». Je suis connue pour ma violence et mes combats. Je dois être la seule fille a savoir me battre comme un homme. Mais je suis surtout connu pour les meurtres que je commettais pour avoir de l'argent…mais sa c'était avant. Maintenant je ne fais plus partie de rien, je ne suis plus rien.

Je m'approche du bord du toit et ferme les yeux.

J'allume une cigarette et chantonne une chanson que j'ai entendu une fois. Une belle chanson qui parle de la mort. La mort d'une fille de vingt ans. Je n'en ai que 16 mais j'ai l'impression que cette chanson me parle, raconte ce que je ressens.

Elle disait j'ai déjà trop marcher 

_Mon cœur et déjà trop lourd de secret_

_Trop lourd de peine…_

Je monte sur la rambarde et regarde le sol. Des déchets, des cadavres moisie d'animaux et même d'êtres humains…

Elle disait je ne continue plus 

_Ce qui m'attend je l'ai déjà vécue_

_C'est plus la peine…_

Elle disait que vivre était cruel 

_Elle ne croyait plus au soleil_

_Ni au silence des églises_

_Et même mes sourires lui faisaient peur_

_C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur…_

Maman, papa regardez moi.

Et le vent n'a jamais été plus froid 

_La pluie plus violente que ce soir là_

_Le soir de ces 20 ans_

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. La mort me fait peur mais je dois le faire, je dois me libérée !

Ce soir où elle a éteint le feu 

_Derrière la façade de ces yeux_

_Dans un éclair blanc…_

Je jète ma cigarette et me penche vers le vide.

Une bourrasque de vent fait voler mes cheveux blond autour de moi.

Plusieurs personnes me regardent d'en bas. J'en entends même qui disent qu'un ange est sur le toit…ils me font penser à ce que me disais mes ancien amis « une gueule d'ange mais le diable au corps ! ».

Maman, papa attendez moi, j'arrive.

Je me jète dans le vide, les yeux remplis de larme. Je vais enfin être libre…

Le sol s'approche à une vitesse folle. Je ferme les yeux, attendant le choc. Un choc qui ne vient pas.

J'ouvre les yeux et me fige.

Plus rien ne bouge, les gens sont comme figer dans le temps, même les feuilles mortes ne volent plus.

Je suis venu te sauver et te donner une deuxième chance.

Je me retourne. J'ai l'impression d'être en apesanteur et mes cheveux volent dans mon dos.

Un vieil homme se tient devant moi. Une barbe blanche comme la neige et des yeux bleus, rieurs derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

Vous êtes la mort ?

Non, je suis ton sauveur.

Au fond de moi je fulmine. Mon sauveur ? Mais j'ai pas demander de sauveur moi !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne me laissais pas en finir ?

Il sourit. Un sourire chaleureux.

Parce que ce n'est pas ton heure et que tu peux faire de grandes chose.

De grandes chose ? Que voulez vous dire bon dieu !

Viens, suis moi et tu sauras.

Il me tend la main. J'hésite une seconde avant de la prendre. Si je peux faire de grandes choses, je pourrais peut être sauver ce monde a défaut d'avoir sauver mes parents…

Attention, sa secoue un peu.

J'ai d'un coup l'impression qu'un crochet tire sur mon nombril et je me sens aspirer dans le néant. J'essais de crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

Je tombe durement dans quelques chose remplis de liquide et aussitôt des hurlements résonne autour de moi.

Et merde ! Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces connerie !

Je suis tomber dans une grande soupière et maintenant je suis tremper de soupe ! Je lâche encore quelques jurons bien sentit pendant une minute avant de sentir une bourrasque de vent et le haut de mes cheveux sentir le brûlait.

Nan mais sa va pas !

Je me redresse d'un coup et me rend compte que je suis sur une grande table et que pleins de gens me regarde. Je rougis d'un coup mais devient blanche quand un homme au teint cireux et au cheveux gras s'approche de moi en me menaçant avec un bout de bois.

Qui êtes vous ? Une espionne ? Je vais vous tuer !

C'est vrai !

Je dois paraître un peu stupide devant les autres. Sa doit pas être tous les jours qu'ils croisent quelqu'un qui a l'air si contente de mourir.

Severus, attendez !

Je me tourne pour voir le vieil homme qui était venu me chercher.

Ha ! Vous voilà vous ! Je peux savoir ce que je fout ici ! Et comment je suis arriver ici ! J'ai atterrie dans une soupière à cause de vous !

Un peu de respect envers le professeur Dumbledore !

Professeur Dumbledore ou je sais pas quoi je m'en fiche ! je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez envoyer dans une soupière !

Dumbledore sourit et fait signe a machin severus de baisser son morceau de bois.

Je crois en effet que je vous dois quelques explications. Je vous dois des explications a tous !

Il fait un grand geste pour montrer toute la salle. Purée ! Y'a du monde en plus !

Professeur Rogue, veillez calmer vos élèves, j'ai la forte impression qu'ils vont faire un ulcère a tout moment.

En effet, plusieurs élèves se tenais serrer les uns contre les autres et certaine filles pleurez. Un groupe d'élèves avec des robes rouges m'entourer et pointant discrètement eux aussi un morceau de bois vers moi. Ils espère vraiment me faire mal avec leur trucs !

Jeunes gens, je vous présente une nouvelle élève. Veuillez lui faire un accueille chaleureux !

Qu…quoi !

Nan mais attendez un peu ! J'ai jamais dit que je voulais être élève ici moi ! Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes !

Vous êtes à Poudlard jeune fille. Et veuillez descendre de cette table avant que je ne perde patiente !

Je tire effrontément la langue au professeur Rogue.

M'en fiche que sa vous embête que je soit sur la table ! Je fait encore ce que je veux que je sache !

Petrificus totalus !

Je me baisse au moment ou un rayon doré sort de la baguette de Rogue.

Nan mais ho ! Sa va pas de m'attaquer avec votre…votre…votre machin en bois !

Plusieurs élèves ricanent pendant que Rogue devient rouge de colère.

Ce n'est pas un machin de bois ! C'est une baguette magique !

Je manque de m'étrangler de rire sous le coup.

Une baguette magique ? Ce truc ? Laissez moi rire !

Expeliarmus !

Je fait un vole planer à travers la salle et m'écrase lamentablement sur une table au couleur verte et au armoiries d'un serpent.

Je me redresse lentement, faisant attention a ne pas me casser ce qui rester de dos.

Putain de merde de chiotte de crétinisme avancer ! Sa va pas de me faire ça ! Vous voulez vraiment me faire crever !

Un petit sourire narquois barre le visage de Rogue qui ne répond pas.

Dumbledore lui lance un regard réprobateur et s'approche de moi.

Je suis désoler, je ne m'attendais à ce que vous et le professeur Rogue fassiez si vite connaissance.

Je descend de la table verte et regarde Dumbledore avec un regard de tueur.

Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je n'y suis pour rien dans la colère de ce chère professeur !

Je ferme les poings, c'est pas dans mon habitude d'agresser les vieux en temps normale mais la j'ai une envie folle de le faire !

Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis là !

Un vase explose à côté de moi mais je n'y fait pas attention, je suis trop en colère après le vieil homme.

Je vous ai dit que vous aviez une deuxième chance dans ce monde, la voici !

Alors pour vous, me retrouver avec un cingler qui veux me faire la peau alors que je le connais même pas et tout un groupe de jeunes en robe c'est sa ma deuxième chance ! Je préfère retourner dans la rue dans ce cas la !

Le regard de Dumbledore se fait froid d'un coup et je recule d'un pas.

Vous ne retournerais pas dans la rue ! Vous avez accepter de me suivre alors maintenant accepter vos choix !

Comme si j'avais le choix quand vous êtes venu me chercher ! J'aurais préférais rencontrer les paver de la route au lieu de vous rencontrez ! C'est de votre faute si je suis ici ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas laisser crever en paix merde !

Je tourne les talons et part en courant dans les couloires. Couloirs que je ne connaît pas d'ailleurs…

Je monte trois, peut être quatre étage et m'arrête dans une volière. Il y a pleins de chouettes et de colombes.

Je me laisse tomber contre le mur et commence à pleurer.

J'en ai marre…pourquoi est ce qu'il ne ma pas laisser mourir ce vieux con ! J'avais enfin une chance de me libérée, de vous retrouver et maintenant je me retrouve dans un endroit remplis de fou qui se disent sorciers ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Je pleure autant que je le peu quand d'un coup je sens quelqu'un devant moi qui me regarde.

Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur un gars qui dois avoir mon âge, les cheveux blond platine et un regard bleu métallique.

Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Me lancer un sort pour que je comprenne bien que vous êtes des sorcier peut être !

Un sourire méchant tord son visage.

Je suis Drago Malfoy.

J'suis contente pour toi !

C'est quoi ton nom ?

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

Kélia Lyés.

Joli prénom.

Ouais merci…

Je soupire et commence à l'ignorer.

Alors comme sa c'est toi le nouvel espoir de Dumbledore ? C'est plus le Potty chérie ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Je ne comprend rien a ce que tu dit ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici !

Je réfléchie un instant.

Je sais ! En faite je suis belle et bien morte et je suis arriver en enfer ! C'est sa hein ? Je suis bien morte ?

Pourquoi est ce tu serais morte idiote ? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux a l'idée d'être morte !

Théoriquement, si ce vieux crétin de Dumbledore ne seras pas venu je devrais être morte alors pourquoi est ce que je suis ici ? je pense pas que ce soit l'enfer en faite, je dois être dans le coma ou quelques chose comme sa…

TU M'ECOUTE OUI !

Je me bouche les oreilles et me souviens enfin qu'il est là.

Je t'avais oublier.

Pourquoi est ce que tu devrais être morte sorcière rater ?

Je grogne un instant puis soupire.

Si Dumbledore était pas venu je serais morte exploser sur un trottoir dans une ruelle malodorante !

Il fait la grimace.

Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

Non, j'ai voulu me suicider.

Il ne dit rien mais ces yeux devienne dur et en colère.

J'en reviens pas ! Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'a rien trouver de mieux qu'une fille de la rue qui veux se suicider ! Je crois bien que je t'es sur-estimer !

Et pourquoi ça !

Une fille comme toi ne peux pas savoir ce qu'est la souffrance ! Encore une enfant qui vivait dans un joli coton et qui a voulu ce suicider sûrement parce que son petit copain la plaquer !

Je me redresse d'un coup et sort une lame que je lui met sous la gorge.

Répète un peu espèce de petit prétentieux ! J'ai du en voir sans fois plus que toi de chose horrible ! Ma famille a était tuer dans une fusillade et je vivais dans une ville oublier qui vie dans la peur des guerres de gangs ! J'étais la plus puissante là-bas ! J'ai fait des choses qui te fera pâlir petit con !

Il deviens blanc et ne bouge plus. La peur se lis dans ces yeux.

J'appuie ma lame un peu plus fort quand une voix puissante m'arrête.

Kélia ! Arrêtez sa tout de suite !

Je me tourne vers la personne qui ma parler et manque de m'évanouir.

McGonagall ! Qu'est qu'une vieille chouette comme vous fait ici !

Un petit tique nerveux au coin de ces lèvres me font comprendre qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse de la façon dont je l'est accueillie.

Lâchez Malfoy tout de suite et suivez moi dans le bureau du directeur !

Je soupire et relâche Malfoy.

Si on peux même plus s'amuser…

Vous trouvez peut être cela très marrant dans votre gang mais ici c'est différent ! On ne tue pas quelqu'un parce que sa nous amuse ! Veuillez ranger ce couteau et me suivre maintenant.

Elle avance dans le couloir et je la suis. C'que sa fait plaisir de la voir quand même cet vieille folle ! C'était le beau temps quand elle était la !

Je l'est rencontrer quand je suis rentrer dans le gang des diables et j'adorer l'embêter parce qu'elle passer ces journées a me suivre partout et a me sermonner en disant que je devais faire attention parce qu'un jour on aurais peut être besoin de moi pour…ha mais non !

McGonagall ! Ne me dite pas que pendant toutes ces années ou vous ne faisiez que me suivre c'était pour me surveiller pour ce vieux fou de Dumbledore !

Oui.

Alors la j'en reviens pas ! Je vais vraiment le tuer ce vieux shnoque !

Nous nous arrêtons devant une gargouille et McGonagall donne un mot de passe.

Plume en sucre !

La gargouille glisse sur le côté pour nous laissez-passer et nous montons un petit escalier. Elle frappe à une porte et nous entrons.

Ha ! Vous l'avais enfin retrouver Minerva ! Nous vous attendions avec Severus.

Nous sommes dans un petit bureau avec pleins de petits instruments avec pleins de petit portrait qui discute entre eux.

Pas d'affolement…c'est pas bien grave des portraits qui se tape la causette, c'est tout à fait normal voyons…

Je m'assois dans un fauteuil et regarde Dumbledore.

Est-ce que maintenant vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?

Tu es une sorcière Kélia.

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Et le tact alors ? Le tact merde !

Je ne vous crois pas.

Ne me dit pas qu'il ne sait jamais passer quelque chose d'inexpliqué dans ta vie ? Tu n'as qu'a repensait à tout à l'heure quand tu as fait exploser le vase dans la grande salle parce que tu étais énerver.

Il me faut quelques minutes d'intense réflexion avant que mon cerveau de blonde (il faut l'avouer) ne se reconnecte face à cette remarque.

C'est pas possible…je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar !

Tout ce bruit pour ça ! Je suis une sorcière…ouais, super.

Même si ce que vous dite est vrai, pourquoi est ce que je le sais que maintenant alors que j'ai vu pleins d'élèves beaucoup plus jeune que moi ici ?

Nous vous avons envoyer un hibou pour vous prévenir de votre inscription lors de vos 11 ans mais nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelle depuis.

J'ai jamais reçut de lettre venant de Poudlard moi !

Dumbledore sourit.

Ce ne seras pas la première fois que des parents refuse d'envoyer leurs enfants ici. Ils ne vous l'ont pas dit parce qu'ils avez certainement peur pour vous.

Je baisse la tête. Il faut que je m'y fasse, maintenant je ne peux plus reculer de toute façon.

Très bien ! J'accepte l'idée d'être une sorcière et de rester ici. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Vos affaires de cours et votre robe vous attend dans votre dortoir. Pour plus de sécurité je vais vous mettre dans une chambre a part pour le moment.

Il se lève de son fauteuil, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

Maintenant nous allons vous trouvez une baguette. Je suis certain de trouvais votre bonheur dans les baguettes de mes anciens élèves.

Il lève sa baguette et un petit carton vole jusqu'à nous. Il l'ouvre et me tend une première baguette.

Faite le geste.

Je lève ma baguette et plusieurs cadre explose.

Non, ce n'est pas celle la.

Il m'en tend une autres.

Je refait le geste et plusieurs livre s'écroule de l'étagère.

Hum…toujours pas. Peut être que celle ci…

Il me tend la dernière baguette de la boite. Dès que je les en main, je la sens vibrer et mon corps se réchauffe.

Je crois que nous avons trouver ! Voulez vous essayer faire le geste s'il vous plaît ?

Faire le geste ? Ha sa non ! J'ai une meilleur idée !

Je me tourne rapidement vers le professeur Rogue et lance en vitesse.

Expeliarmus !

C'est à sont tour de voler en travers du bureau et de s'écraser contre le mur. J'affiche un petit sourire satisfait et me tourne vers Dumbledore.

J'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est lui qui ma jeter ce sort tout à l'heure et je ne fait que lui rendre la monnais de sa pièce !

Dumbledore ne répond pas mais fronce les sourcils.

Kélia ! Je vous ai déjà dit qu'ici sa ne marcher pas comme dans les gangs ! On attaque pas son professeur sans raison !

Je me tourne vers McGonagall et fait la moue.

C'est lui qui a chercher tout à l'heure ! Et puis vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était interdis de lancer des sorts sur les autres !

Dumbledore rigole en aidant Rogue a se relever.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sur que cet baguette vous irais comme une gans !

A qui appartenait cette baguette professeur ?

A votre mère jeune fille. Il va de soit que maintenant vous serez dans la maison Gryffondor !

Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Je vais devenir cardiaque avec eux c'est certain !

Ma mère n'était pas une sorcière !

Ho que si ! Et une bonne sorcière qui plus est ! Elle ma donner cette baguette quand elle était enceinte de vous, Kélia. Elle voulait redevenir normal pour que vous puissiez grandir sans aucune menace autour de vous.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois de suite. C'est pas possible ! Combien de trucs dans ce genre il a l'intention de m'apprendre ce soir !

Vous vous sentez bien Kélia ?

Ma tête me tourne et le bureau s'amuse à faire un manège infernal sous mes yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je ferme les yeux et respire rapidement, j'ai l'impression que le souffle me manque !

Kélia ? Enfin ouvrez les yeux ! Albus ! Faites quelque chose !

Une main se pose doucement sur mon front, j'entend quelqu'un murmurer mon nom et j'ouvre lentement les yeux.

Une femme se tien devant moi, ses longs cheveux blonds boucler et ces yeux azure me font m'écrouler de mon fauteuil et je regarde autour de moi. Dumbledor, Mc Gonagall et Rogue ouvre de grands yeux et fixe la femme qui ne semble pas les voir.

Une voix douce résonne dans le petit bureau.

_Kélia…ma chérie…tu à tellement grandis… je suis si fière de toi…_

Maman…

Je me relève précipitamment.

Non ! Tu n'est qu'une illusion ! Tu es morte ! Je t'es vue mourir il y a 4 ans !

La femme me sourit tristement.

_Oui…je suis morte ma chérie…mais je suis dans ton cœur…_

Tu me fais si mal maman…tu ma laisser toute seule !

L'ectoplasme de ma défunte mère se penche vers moi et dépose un baisé emprunt de tendresse sur mon front glacer.

_Je t'aime ma chérie…je ne peut pas rester…va retrouver ton père…demande à Albus…il te diras tout…et…Haaa !_

La femme se tord devant moi, son image se déforme de douleur et elle disparaît aussi subitement qu'elle est apparut. Je me jète sur son image disparut en hurlant.

Maman ! MAMAN ! ne me laisse pas…

Je m'effondre par terre en sanglotant.

Maman…me laisse pas…MAMAN !

Le bureau se remet à tourner autour de moi, ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Au loin, comme dans un écho j'entend les professeur m'appeler.

Je redresse la tête et vois Rogue qui s'approche de moi mais avant de pouvoir me toucher, il est expulser contre le bureau. Une auras noir et rouge m'entoure et je me redresse.

Dumbledor…c'est à cause de vous…je sais tout maintenant ! je me souviens…

L'auras qui m'entourer disparaît d'un coup et je me retrouve par terre, à demi inconsciente.

J'entend Mc Gonagall crier quelque chose et des bras forts me soulever du sol.

Minerva, prévenez Potter que je veux le voir dans mon bureau le plus vite possible et réveille Severus. J'amène Kélia à l'infirmerie.

Albus ? Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe !

Je vous expliquerais après ! Faites vite !


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !

Chapitre 2 :

Kélia se réveille doucement dans un lit tiède et douillet. Sa faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormie dans un vrai lit ! Elle soupira d'aise et se blotti un peu plus dans ses couvertures.

Au moment ou elle se sentais de nouveau happer par le royaume des rêves, une main la secoue doucement.

Kélia !

La jeune fille ouvre péniblement un œil et tombe sur un jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts encadrer de lunette ronde.

Elle se redresse brusquement dans son lit et fait sursauter le garçon.

Merde !

Elle se prend subitement la tête dans les mains et gémit.

Putain de mal de tête a la con ! Qu'est ce qui m'a foutu une chiotte comme sa ! Merde ! Plus jamais je bois ! plus jamais !

Le garçon la regarde comme si elle était folle mais ne dit rien, attendant calmement qu'elle daigne faire un peu attention a lui.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai pas de pièces à te donner !

Se rendant compte de son erreur, elle regarde le garçon dans les yeux et rougis.

Heu…pardon…j'me suis tromper !

Le garçon soupire mais sourit devant la mine embarrasser de la jeune fille.

C'est rien. Je suis Harry Potter. Le professeur Dumbledor ma demander de venir te chercher, il veut nous voir dans son bureau dans 10 minutes.

Harry Potter ? Elle est sur d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom mais ne sait plus ou, bof ! Elle se souviendra sûrement au moment voulut.

Elle sort à contre cœur de la tiédeur de son lit et suis le garçon dans un dédale de couloires.

Tout lui reviens en mémoire, sa tentative de suicide, le professeur Dumbledor, la soupière, rogue, Mc Gonagall, sa mère…

Elle s'arrête au milieu du couloire et Harry se retourne, surpris.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Je ne veux pas y aller.

Le garçon lève un sourcil

Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas dans le style de Dumbledor de faire peur au élèves pourtant.

Il ne me fait pas peur ! Mais il m'oblige à me souvenirs de choses que je voulais oublier ! A cause de lui j'ai vu le fantôme de ma mère !

Le fantôme de ta mère ? moi aussi j'ai vu celui de ma mère…

C'était à cause de lui ?

Non, c'était la faute de Voldemort.

Voldemort ? C'est le nom que j'entendais dans ma tête quand ma mère est apparue !

Harry parut surpris mais ne dit rien encore une fois et proposa de continuer.

Plume en sucre !

La gargouille s'écarta pour que les deux jeunes puisse monter l'escalier. Il frappèrent a la porte du bureau et une voix leur dit d'entrer.

Bonjour professeur Dumbledor, Mc Gonagall, Rogue…

Bonjour Harry, re-bonjour Kélia. Asseyez vous voyons, je n'aimerais pas vous revoir tomber comme tout à l'heure Kélia.

La jeune fille rougit et s'assit.

Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais commencer.

Il se lève et marche jusqu'à sa fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

Harry, j'aimerais que tu t'occupe personnellement de Kélia. Tu est le seul a pouvoir le faire.

Pourquoi professeur ?

Le vieil homme soupire et se tourne vers eux.

Kélia, il faut que tu sache. T'a mère t'a dit tout à l'heure que tu devais retrouver ton père, elle a raison.

Mon père est mort en même temps qu'elle dans une fusillade il y a 4 ans !

Non, ce n'était pas ton vrai père et ce n'était pas une fusillade. Ta mère est son mari son mort pendant une bataille contre Voldemort, il te chercher et voyant que tu n'était pas là, il l'est a tués.

La jeune fille blêmi et sert les poings. Voldemort ? Elle le tuerais elle-même !

Ce n'est pas tout ! Harry, je sais que tu dois déjà te protéger toi contre Voldemort mais j'aimerais que tu protège aussi Kélia. Voldemort va chercher a la retrouver par tout les moyen, il est au courant de son entrer a Poudlard cette année et je crains le pire pour elle.

Pourquoi ?

Le regard de Dumbledor devint triste et il parut encore plus vieux d'un coup.

Kélia est la fille de Voldemort.

Les deux jeunes restèrent sans voix pendant un instant puis se levèrent en concert.

Vous mentez !

Jamais je ne protègerais la fille de Voldemort !

Calmez vous les enfants. Harry, il faut que tu comprenne. Kélia rentre à Gryffondor, elle n'est pas comme son père. Voldemort va chercher a la récupérer pour la rendre mauvaise et toi seul peut l'en empêcher.

Rogue renifle de façon méprisante et fais la grimace.

Elle n'a pas attendu son père pour devenir mauvaise a mon avis ! Quand on sait tout ce qu'elle a fait avant de venir ici je me demande comment vous voulez qu'elle devienne bonne !

Sa suffit Severus ! Kélia n'avait pas d'autres choix a cette époque mais maintenant je suis sur qu'elle va changer.

Harry jète un coup d'œil a la jeune fille qui avais semblait se ratatiner dans son fauteuil.

Elle a tout de même faillit tuer Malfoy tout à l'heure…

Mais elle ne la pas fait.

La jeune fille devint de plus en plus rouge et parut vouloir disparaître dans le fauteuil.

Harry se leva et regarda Kélia puis Dumbledor.

Je veux bien vous aidez, mais c'est vraiment parce que vous me le demandez ! Si jamais elle fait ne serais ce qu'un truc louche, je ne réponds de rien.

Merci Harry.

Kélia lui fait un pauvre sourire et se lève.

Excusez moi…je…je vais aller prendre un peu l'air…

Elle sort précipitamment du bureau, comme si le diable la courser.

Professeur, vous êtes vraiment sur de ce que vous faites ?

Rien n'est sur Harry, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de travail pour que cette jeune fille devienne comme nous et oublie son passé.

Harry hoche de la tête puis prend congé a son tour.

Dans le bureau, Rogue explose.

Vous êtes fou ! Jamais Potter ne pourras la contrôler ! Vous avez bien vu ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ! C'est bien la digne fille de son père !

Allons Severus, vous devriez être le mieux placer pour savoir qu'on peut toujours avoir une seconde chance.

Dans son cas c'est pas une deuxième chance mais une troisième ! Sa première chance lui a était donner quand sa mère est partie et sa seconde quand elle devait se débrouiller seule ! Et tout ce que sa a donner se sont des morts par dizaines ! Comment voulez vous faire confiance a une meurtrière !

Mc Gonagall se leva et regarda méchamment Rogue.

J'ai suivi cette jeune fille depuis la mort de sa mère, Severus ! Et je peut me porter garante que ce n'est peut être pas un exemple mais qu'elle a certainement plus de courage que beaucoup d'entre nous ici ! Auriez vous était capable a à peine 12 ans de devoir faire les pires choses du monde pour ne pas mourir ! Beaucoup aurais préférer ce laisser mourir comme des lâches!

Harry qui était en fait rester derrière la porte pour écouter retint un grognement. Le voilà qui devait s'occuper d'une meurtrière maintenant ! Il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise !

Il sortit dans le couloire et pris sa carte des Maraudeurs pour chercher la jeune fille. Il vu son nom s'afficher dans la tour d'astronomie et qui bougeait légèrement. Il soupira et rangea la carte.

Qui sait, peut être qu'elle peut vraiment devenir gentille…

Il pris le chemin de la Tour d'astronomie et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Arriver devant la porte, il se figea.

La jeune fille s'était changeais il ne savait comment et porter un grand pantalon et un débardeur. Elle faisait des gestes lents en avançant, puis les mouvements devenais plus rapide, plus fort mais plus harmonieux aussi. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda où il avait déjà vu ces mouvements de bras et de jambes puis sa fit tilt dans sa tête. Mais bien sur ! C'est de l'art martiaux chinois !

Il entra un peu dans la pièce et vis Peeves qui tenais une planche pour que la jeune fille frappe dedans. Il en oublia de respirer sur le moment. Peeves ? Aider une élèves a s'entraîner ? C'était bien la première fois !

Ho mais c'est mon pote Potter !

La voix criarde de Peeves tira Harry de sa rêverie et la jeune fille de sont entraînement.

Harry vira au rouge en voyant la jeune fille le fixer.

Ho…excuse-moi ! je ne voulait pas te déranger…

Kélia sourit et secoua la tête

C'est pas grave, de toute façon j'avais finit.

Elle se tourna vers Peeves et lui sourit

Je te remercie Peeves, c'était sympa de m'aider.

Mais de rien petit ange, peaves est toujours content de pouvoir aider les belles triste !

Petit ange ? Belle triste ? Harry n'y comprenais plus rien.

Tu connais peeves ?

Oui, quand j'étais petite il avait hanter mon grenier et m'embêter la nuit. Il me disait tout le temps qu'un jour je m'envolerais pour aller voir les anges et qu'il faudrait que je demande à ce qu'il parte lui aussi…

Oui ! Et tu t'es envoler sauf que c'est pas les anges qui sont venu t'empêcher de t'écraser mais Dumbledor !

PEEVES !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et lança un regard meurtrier au fantôme. Celui-ci glapit et parti sans demander son reste.

Kélia se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire contrit auquel Harry répondis par un sourire moqueur.

Un ange, hein ?

C'est pas drôle! Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise que je suis un ange, je suis loin d'en être un…

La jeune fille se renfrogna et baissa la tête. Harry soupira et s'assit sur le bort d'une fenêtre.

Puisque je suis censé te protéger de Voldemort, j'aimerais que tu me parle un peu de toi. Moi tu dois connaître mon histoire comme tout le monde.

Non, personne ne ma jamais rien dit sur toi. Ou alors je m'en souviens pas !

Harry soupira encore.

C'est simple, quand j'était encore bébé, voldemort à tué mes parents et a voulu faire pareil avec moi. Son sort c'est retourner contre lui et il a disparut. Sa fait 16 ans que pour les autres, je suis le Survivant, pour d'autres je suis harry. Il y a 2 ans, voldemort a retrouver son corps et les massacre on recommencer. D'après une prophétie, je suis le seul a pouvoir l'arrêter. Je suis relier à lui par cette cicatrice.

Il relève ces cheveux et montre sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Je te plaint.

Je te plaint toi, tu est sa fille. Raconte moi ton histoire maintenant.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui sur la fenêtre et regarda les étoiles.

Je m'appelle Kélia Lyès, j'ai 16 ans. J'ai toujours vécu chez les non-sorciers –les moldus-. Il y a quatre ans, ma mère et mon père…non, mon beau-père, sont morts dans une fusillade. Enfin, on m'avait dit que c'était une fusillade mais apparemment c'est encore un mensonge…

Elle soupira.

A la mort de mes parents, je me suis retrouver toute seule, sans aucun moyen de survivre. Je vivais dans une grande ville oublier de la justice et de la police, alors je suis rentrer dans le gang dominant : les Diables. J'avais 12 ans…j'ai réussi à y trouver une place, j'ai appris à me faire respecter et crainte des autres. Faut dire que je ne faisait pas l'enfant de chœur là-bas.

Qu'est ce que tu y faisait ?

Le sale travail. Quand un petit gêneur montrer le bout de son nez, j'était charger de le faire disparaître. Je me suis rapidement fait un nom là-bas. Les plus vieux disais que j'avais une bouille d'ange mais le diable au corps…dans le fond ils avaient raison ! mais maintenant je vais changer ! je vais rendre ma mère fière ! je sais qu'elle me vois de la haut et je veux qu'elle puisse dire « c'est ma fille, c'est ma petite fille ! je suis si fière d'elle ! »…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda ces mains.

Mais dans le fond…quand a 12 ans on a les mains tacher de sang et que tout t'es rêves son peupler de cadavres, je sais pas si je mérite une deuxième chance comme le dit Dumbledor.

Harry claque la langue et passe une main dans les cheveux de Kélia.

Tout le monde change ! ne crois pas qu'il y est que des enfants de chœurs ici ! y'a des futur disciple de ton père et des fous, comme partout.

Oui, peut être. Merci Harry, je te promet que je ne deviendrais jamais comme mon père.

J'espère bien !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Les autres doivent se demander ce que je fait. On se verra demain. Bonne nuit Kélia.

Bonne nuit Harry.

Le jeune homme parti, laissant Kélia dans ses réflexions.

Ouais…je sais que je peut le faire ! je ne deviendrais jamais comme mon père !

Elle se leva à son tour et sorti de la tour en regardant une dernière fois les étoiles.

Je te le jure maman, je serais une bonne sorcière.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les liens du sang

Chapitre 3 :

Deux mois c'était écouler depuis l'arriver de Kélia. Elle suivait les cours de 6° années est avait vite rattrapais son retard grâce-a Hermione qu'elle avait rencontrais quelques jours après sa rentrer.

Kélia !

La jeune fille se retourna dans le couloire pour voir Hermione courir vers elle.

Bonjour Hermione

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On a cours de défense contre les forces du mal, la salle n'est pas de ce côté.

A bon ? Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes penser.

C'est pas grave ! Viens vite, il paraît que ce cours va vraiment être intéressant !

Les deux jeunes filles se dépêchèrent de se rendre à leurs cours en dévalant les escaliers devant un Rusard mécontent.

On court pas dans les couloires !

Les filles ne l'écoutèrent pas et arrivèrent pile à l'heure au cours. Elles entrèrent dans la salle complètement essouffler et prirent place aux côtés d'Harry et Ron.

Vous en avez mit du temps !

Désoler ! Je m'étais tromper de chemin.

Le professeur se leva et regarda longuement ces élèves.

Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur vos peurs, sur vos plus grandes peurs !

Les élèves regardèrent leur professeurs étonner mais ne dire rien.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement constater, les élèves de Serpentard sont avec nous pour ce cours.

Kélia, Harry, Hermione et Ron se retournèrent d'un coup vers le fond de la classe et virent les serpentard.

Je les avais même pas vue !

Calme-toi Harry, c'est pas bien grave après tout.

Le garçon grogna quelques injures mais se tint tranquille.

Nous allons travailler avec un épouvantard améliorer aujourd'hui. Je veux que vous vous mettiez en rang devant moi, ensuite je libérerais l'épouvantard et vous le ferais disparaître grâce-a un _ridikulus totalus_. Vous avez tous compris ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et se mirent en rang devant leur professeur. Les serpentard en firent autant.

Les premiers élèves eurent du mal a combattre leurs peurs. L'épouvantard prenait la forme d'une main sanglante, d'un personnage de télévision ou du professeur Rogue pour certains.

Arriva enfin le tour d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Kélia.

Comme a chaque fois, l'épouvantard d'Harry pris la forme d'un détraqueur, celui de Ron devint une araignée gigantesque et celui d'Hermione le professeur Mc Gonagall lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi son examen.

Quand vint le tour de Kélia, celle-ci était nerveuse. Elle savait que son épouvantard aller lui montrer son passé et elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à passer.

Melle Lyès, c'est à vous.

Elle s'approcha lentement de centre de la salle, consciente que tout les regard était tourner vers elle et la forme que prendrais l'épouvantard.

Sa baguette serrer dans la main, elle attendis que l'épouvantard se décide. Le silence dans la classe ne l'aider pas à se sentir mieux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait l'épouvantard ?

D'un coup, la salle se plongea dans l'obscurité, des bruit indéfinissable semblait sortir des murs et des sanglots flotter dans l'air.

Le professeur voulut s'avancer pour arrêter l'épouvantard mais elle fut envoyer valser contre le mur le plus proche.

Hermione s'accrocha à Harry et lui souffla

C'est sa peur Harry ! L'épouvantard se nourrie et il reproduit carrément l'univers de la peur !

Un rire se mit à résonner dans l'air et une forme se détacha dans l'obscurité. Kélia qui n'avait pas bougé jusque la retint un mouvement de recul.

Non…

La silhouette venait de prendre forme. Toute la classe retint sa respiration, elle avait pris la forme de Kélia ! La forme envoyer une aura maléfique autour d'elle, des ombres comme des spectres semblaient volait autour d'elle et lui caresser la peau. Elles ondulaient sur sa peau et pousser de longues plaintes déchirantes

L'épouvantard ébaucha un sourire de fou et ouvrit la bouche, une mélodie en sorti

Elle disait j'ai déjà trop marcher 

_Mon cœur et déjà trop lourd de secret_

_Trop lourd de peine…_

Kélia tomba à genoux en hurlant et en se bouchant les oreilles.

Non ! Non ! Arrête ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est encore un mensonge ! _Ridikulus totalus _!

Mais le sort n'eu aucun effet. La forme sourit encore plus et posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

_Petit, petit…il y a un gêneur, fait le disparaître…_

Kélia ouvrit de grand yeux et regarda son double. Elle se releva et pointa sa baguette.

_RIDIKULUS TOTALUS _!

L'épouvantard hurlas et commença à fondre. Kélia soupira et se tourna vers les autres pour leur sourire mais en voyant leurs visages apeurer qui regarder derrière elle, elle se retourna et faillit s'évanouit.

Plusieurs cadavres joncher le sol, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Leurs yeux dilater par la peur qu'il avait eu en mourrant été terrifiante. Puis, une forme se releva et se pencha sur le cadavre d'un enfant. C'était de nouveau le double de Kélia.

_Tss ! Que des gêneurs !_

_RIDIKULUS TOTALUS _!

Le professeur venait de se relever et avait fait disparaître l'épouvantard. Kélia eu la tête qui tourna et commença à tomber mais deux bras forts la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Elle releva lentement la tête pour croiser deux yeux métallique.

…Drago…

S'en fut trop pour elle et elle s'évanoui dans les bras du serpentard.

Le professeur s'approcha et lui posa la main sur le front.

Elle est fiévreuse…M. Malefoy, pouvez vous la conduire à l'infirmerie pendant que je m'occupe du reste de la classe ?

Oui professeur…

Il souleva la jeune fille dans ces bras et sorti de la classe. Harry voulut protester mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

Laisse le faire Harry ! Je suis sur qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal !

C'est un serpentard !

Le professeur leva les mains pour avoir le silence.

Je suis désoler mais le cours est arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je vous conseil de manger du chocolat, vous vous sentirez mieux après ce…choc.

Elle fit apparaître plusieurs tablette de chocolat qu'elle distribua aux élèves.

Harry, Hermione et Ron partir s'asseoir dans un coin sombre de la classe.

Ron ouvrait toujours de grands yeux, comme s'il voyait encore les enfants morts, Hermione se pencha vers Harry.

Tu à compris ce que signifier sa peur ?

Je crois que oui…

Ron parut se réveiller et loucha sur son meilleur ami

Alors ? Explique ?

Je…je crois que sa plus grande peur…c'est elle.

Quoi ? Comment est ce que…

Hermione avait les sourcils froncer, signe d'une intense concentration. Elle releva la tête et fixa Harry.

Est-que l'épouvantard a montrer des souvenirs ?

Heu…je ne sais pas si je peux en parler…

En tout cas, moi sa ma fait drôlement peur ! Je ne penser pas voir un épouvantard prendre une forme traumatisante qu'un détraqueur !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

Fait pas cette tête Hermione ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire sans risquer de vous mettre en danger c'est que Kélia n'est pas le jeune fille que tout le monde crois. Son passé est aussi douloureux que le miens sinon pire…je…je suis devenu en quelques sorte son gardien quand elle est arriver pour la protéger de Voldemort.

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent en entendant la nouvel

Son gardien !

Oui…

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle ne te quitte jamais depuis son arriver ! Certains élèves disaient que vous sortiez ensemble en cachette mais je n'y est jamais cru !

Ho Ron je t'en pris !

Ce fut au tour de Ron de lever les yeux au ciel avant de rigoler.

Harry se leva et finit son chocolat.

je vous propose qu'on aille prendre de ces nouvelle à l'infirmerie !

Bonne idée !

Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

Drago regarder la jeune fille se reposer sur le lit de l'infirmerie après que Mme Pomfresh lui est assurer qu'elle aller bien désormais.

Il avait bien remarquer le changement de comportement de la jeune fille devant son double. Ce n'était pas une peur comme celles des autres, pas une main couper ou un mort qui se réveille, non, c'était un souvenir douloureux.

Drago se dit que plus jamais il ne regarderais la jeune fille de la même façon.

Une tueuse…manquer plus que sa a Poudlard !

Kélia bougea dans son sommeil et ouvrit de grand yeux bleu encore rougit par les larmes qu'elle avait verser.

…'go ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Et ou je suis ?

Drago posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour qu'elle reste coucher.

Le professeur ma demander de t'emmener à l'infirmerie quand tu t'es évanouis.

Bref et précis, comme il aimer.

Je…je me suis évanouis ?

Oui ! Et tu a fait sacrément peur a tout le monde je dois dire !

Ces yeux bleu se remplir à nouveau de larmes et elle se jeta sur Drago en s'agrippant fortement a la robe du jeune homme.

C'est horrible ! Ho Drago ! J'ai eu si peur que ce soit vrai!

Drago resta interdit un instant puis passa doucement son bras autour du dos de la jeune fille pour la calmer.

C'est rien…heu…je suis sur qu'ils ont déjà oublier…et…heu…

Drago Malfoy qui bafouiller ! Trop beau a voir !

Kélia sanglota pendant encore quelques minutes puis parut se calmer. Elle se recula doucement de l'étreinte du serpentard.

Je suis désoler…j'ai mouiller ta robe en pleurant comme une enfant…je suis vraiment une stupide Gryfondor hein ?

Le garçon sourit devant cette remarque

Mais non, même les serpentards pleurent parfois…mais c'est très rare ! Et un serpentard ne pleureras jamais devant quelqu'un, surtout devant un Gryfondor !

La jeune fille sourit devant la gaffe du jeune homme.

Drago…

Quoi ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, rouge comme une tomate.

Est-ce que…est ce que tu veux bien rester encore un peu avec moi ? je n'aime pas être seule…

Drago la regarda fixement, comme s'il sonder son regard puis soupira.

Si t'es copains me trouvent près de toi ils croiront que je t'es agresser pendant ton sommeil ou pire.

Ils ne dirons rien ! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi un peu. Je voudrais te posez des questions…

Il leva un sourcil mais ne dit aucun commentaire. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et fixa la jeune fille.

Merci Drago…

Tu me remercieras plus tard.

La jeune fille le fixe a son tour dans les yeux et finit par lui sourire.

Dans le fond, je crois que tu est le seul a avoir vraiment compris ce qui c'est passer avec l'épouvantard. Les autres n'ont certainement pas compris.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle rigole

Je t'es entendu tout à l'heure, quand tu a dit que j'étais une tueuse…

Sont sourire s'efface en même temps qu'elle finit sa phrase.

Tu est de la famille du seigneur des ténèbres n'est ce pas ?

Comment le sait-tu ?

Drago fit un petit sourire malicieux

A cause des spectres qui lécher la peau de ton double. Mon père m'avait raconter que quand le seigneur des ténèbres tués, des spectres semblait danser autours de lui et caresser son corps.

Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Enfin…j'essai de ne pas devenir comme lui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il a tué ma mère et parce que c'est un monstre !

Drago resta perplexe.

Pourtant vous êtes de la même famille. Il est quoi pour toi au juste ?

C'est mon père…

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de ce qui lui rester de famille.

Je te plaint alors. J'espère que tu n'essayeras pas de tous nous tuer toi au moins !

Je tuerais tous ceux qui sont avec lui !

Alors tu ne me tueras pas.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux.

On ma dit que tu était le fils d'un de ces plus fidèle serviteurs !

C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas comme mon père. Je n'approuve pas le fait de devoir être sous les ordres de quelqu'un.

Kélia sourit et lui sauta dans les bras.

Je suis tellement contente que tu dise ça ! J'avais peur qu'on ne puisse pas devenir amis alors que tu a était si gentil avec moi !

Dans sa tête, drago n'en mener pas large ! « Amis ? Avec une Gryfondor ! Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir ! Pourtant…elle aurait bien sa place a serpentard avec son passé…peut être qu'on pourrait…non ! C'est une Gryfondor ! » et ainsi de suite, un vrai combat mental !

Drago…est ce que sa te gêne qu'on soit…amis ?

Heu…et bien c'est que…tu est a Gryfondor et moi a serpentard et…nos maison sont en guerre et…

Voyant le regard de la jeune fille qui recommencer à se remplir se larmes, il la prit par les épaules et la forçat a le regarder dans les yeux.

Kélia, je suis d'accord pour qu'on soit amis ! Au diable les histoires de compétition entre les maisons ! je serais vraiment heureux qu'on soit amis…

Ho Drago !

Et elle lui ressauta dans les bras pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie.

Malfoy ! Retire immédiatement t'es sales pattes de sur Kélia !

Les deux nouveaux amis se retournèrent vers la porte ou se tenait Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Harry ? qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Ce qui ce passe ? ce qui ce passe ! comment peux-tu laisser ce…ce sale serpentard te toucher ! tu n'a donc aucune morale ni prudence !

Mais Harry…

Je ne veux rien entendre !

Drago se leva et se mit entre Harry et Kélia.

Je peut savoir de quel droit tu te permet de lui donner des ordres Potter ? je ne crois pas que tu soit son père !

Non c'est vrai, je ne suis pas son père. Je suis son gardien donc je la protège des gens comme toi Malfoy !

Drago prit Harry par le col et Harry en fit autant avec Drago. Kélia se leva et chancela, Drago lâcha Harry pour aider son amie a se rassoire.

Harry s'il te plaît, il n'est pas mauvais ! nous parlions c'est tout…

Et c'est pour sa que je t'es retrouver dans ces bras quand je suis entrer !

C'est pas ce que tu crois Potter…

Harry fusilla Drago du regard et se retourna vers Kélia.

Lève-toi maintenant ! Si tu a assez de force pour fricoter avec Malfoy tu en a sûrement pour retourner dans la tour Gryfondor !

Harry s'il te plaît…

On en reparleras plus tard ! je t'attend dans 10 minutes dans la salle commune.

Il tourna les talons et sorti de l'infirmerie. Ron jeta un regard de dégoût a Drago puis sorti a son tour de l'infirmerie. Hermione secoua la tête mais suivit Ron.

Kélia fixer la porte comme si elle s'attendait à voir revenir Harry.

Je suis désoler Kélia. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que Potter ne serait pas content…

Je m'en fiche ! c'est peut être mon gardien mais je suis assez grande pour choisir mes amis ! Si tu le veux Drago, on peut se rejoindre quelques part ce soir pour parler…

Ce soir ? et le couvre feu ?

Le jeune fille rigola

Le grand Drago Malfoy aurait-il peur d'un couvre feu ?

Drago fit mine de réfléchir un instant

Hum… je crois que non ! on se retrouve où et a quel heure ?

Minuit devant la gargouille de Dumbledor ?

La gargouille de Dumbledor ? tu veux qu'on se fasse prendre ou quoi ?

Mais non ! c'est le seul endroit que je suis sur de retrouver en pleine nuit !

Drago la regarda un instant puis rendit son jugement

Très bien, sa marche. Ne soit pas en retard !

Il sorti de l'infirmerie et bientôt Kélia en fît autant.

Dans la salle commune Gryfondor :

Non mais tu te rend compte Kélia ! fricoter avec un serpentard ! tu tiens tant que sa a ce que ton père te retrouve ? je t'avais pourtant prévenus pour Malfoy !

Mais Harry…je ne fricote pas et ce n'est pas un mangemort ! Il est gentil et ma consoler quand je me suis réveiller !

Un Malfoy n'est gentil que pas intérêt ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

La jeune fille se leva et gifla Harry

Tu n'est qu'un égoïste ! Je te déteste ! Je vois qui je veux et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

Elle partie en pleurant dans son dortoir sans laisser le temps a Harry de lui répondre.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Ron qui avait assister a la scène.

Dit moi que j'ai raison Ron ! dit moi que je remplis bien mon travail de gardien !

Bien sur ! Malfoy n'est qu'une sale petit fouine ! Il profite de la tristesse de Khélia pour l'approcher !

Oui…j'espère vraiment que je fait bien…

Dans le dortoir des filles :

Kélia c'était réfugier dans les bras d'Hermione et pleurer toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps.

Ho hermione c'est si injuste ! Ils ne voient pas Drago comme moi ! Pourtant c'est quelqu'un de bien !

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Kélia…Malfoy est notre ennemi jurer depuis la première années et il n'a jamais montrer aucun bon côté…

La jeune fille releva ces yeux bleu mouiller

Pourtant il aurais pus me repousser ! mais a la place il a hésiter ! il a dit que nos maison était en guerre et que c'était pas une bonne idée ! mais pourtant il a accepter mon amitié ! je déteste Harry et Ron pour le préjuger !

Ne dit pas ça, je sais que c'est faux. Tu est juste très triste…

Oui ! oui je suis triste ! et je n'obéirais pas a Harry ! je continuerais de voir Drago que sa lui plaise ou pas !

Hermione soupira

Je ne peut rien faire pour t'en empêcher de toute façon…jure moi que s'il te touche ne serais ce qu'un fois tu viendras m'en parler ? tu me le jure ?

Oui…oui je te le jure ! merci Hermione ! merci !

Maintenant explique moi un peu ce qui se passe entre vous deux !

Kélia ouvrit de grand yeux

Comment ça ?

Quoi ? il n'y a rien du tout entre Drago et toi qu'un début d'amitié ?

Bien sur ! où est ce que tu va chercher des trucs aussi farfelus Hermione !

Bah, on sait jamais.

Hermione pris la jeune fille dans ces bras.

Fait bien attention a toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur parce que tu fait confiance aux gens…

Kélia lui rendis son étreinte

Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me débrouiller comme une grande.

Tu a raison, tu est assez forte et intelligente pour savoir ce que tu fait. Je me comporte un peu comme une grande sœur trop affective je crois.

Sa ne me dérange pas, je n'est jamais eu de sœur et sa me fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un de plus grand que moi se préoccupe un peu de moi…j'aimerais tellement que tu soit ma vrai grande sœur ! je voudrais ne plus me sentir seule, si seule…

Hermione était émut de tant d'émotion et de solitude dans la voix de la jeune fille. Elle se leva d'un bond.

J'ai une idée ! tu veux qu'on devienne sœur de sang ? normalement c'est interdit mais je suis prête a relever l'interdiction !

C'est vrai ? mais comment ?

Suis-moi !

Hermione lui attrapa le poignet et la traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle sortie un rasoir et le cassa pour en prendre la lame.

Je suppose que tu n'a pas peur a la vu du sang ?

Non, pourquoi ?

Hermione appuya la lame sur la paume de sa main et du sang commença a couler.

Hermione ! mais qu'est ce que tu fait !

Ne t'inquiète pas idiote ! sa fait partie du rituel du sang mêler ! donne moi ta main !

Kélia lui tandis sa main et Hermione lui fit pareil.

Sert fort ma main maintenant.

Les deux filles serrèrent leur paumes meurtris l'une contre l'autres. Hermione sortie sa baguette et murmura une incantation en latin compliquer. Une lumière intense et chaude sorti de leur paume ouverte et leur sang parut faire une danse dans les airs, se frôlant, se mélangeant puis retournant dans les plais. Celles-ci se refermèrent aussitôt l'incantation finit.

Hermione haletait mais avait les yeux qui briller.

On a réussie ! On a réussi Kélia ! nous sommes sœurs de sang maintenant !

Kélia n'en croyait pas ces yeux, sœurs de sang…

Elle sauta dans les bras d'Hermione en pleurant.

Ho Hermione ! je suis tellement contente ! je suis si heureuse…et je pleure encore comme un bébé mais c'est pas grave ! ce sont des larmes de joie ! Hermione !

La jeune fille pleurer dans les bras de sa nouvelle sœur. Hermione lui caressa doucement les cheveux, elle aussi était heureuse. Elle avait enfin quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment pour elle.

Les deux filles pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autres pendant un moment puis séchèrent leurs larmes.

Il faut le dire a personnes Kélia, ce seras notre secret a nous deux !

Parole de sœur !

Les deux filles rigolèrent puis se séparèrent pour se préparer a aller se coucher, c'est qu'il était tard !


	4. Chapitre 4

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie !

Chapitre 4 :

23h50

Kélia se redresse en silence dans son lit. Elle a rendez-vous avec Drago comme chaque nuit depuis bientôt deux semaines.

Elle enfile une robe de chambre et sort du dortoir en silence. Elle se dit que si jamais un jour Harry la choper en train de sortir après le couvre feu et surtout pour aller parler avec Drago elle était bonne pour la potence sans audience. Elle frémit a cette penser mais continua sa route.

Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame et longea les couloires jusqu'à la gargouille de Dumbledor.

Drago ? tu est la ?

Une main se posa brusquement sur sa bouche et l'entraîna dans un couloire plus sombre.

Alors on se promène toute seule la nuit jeune fille ?

Kélia mordit la main de son agresseur et se recula. Elle sursauta quand elle le reconnut

Drago ! mais sa va pas de me faire une peur pareil !

Sa te prend souvent de mordre les gens !

Quand je suis attaquer, oui !

Drago grimaça et porta la morsure sur sa main a sa bouche. Kélia s'approcha et lui prit sa main.

Je suis désoler si je t'es fait mal, je ne voulait pas…

Si tu le voulait sinon tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne t'en veux pas, je l'est mériter après tout !

Il lui sourit et la pris dans ces bras.

Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait peur petit chat.

Kélia rigola au surnom. Drago l'appeler petit chat depuis qu'il l'avait surpris a ronronner a moitié pendant qu'il lui caresser les cheveux en discutant.

Je ne suis pas un chat !

Ho que si ! je suis sur que si tu ne m'avait pas mordu tu m'aurais griffer comme un chat !

La jeune fille fit la grimace

Je n'aurais pas salit mes ongles pour te faire lâcher ! j'ai des priorités dans la vie môa môssieur !

Ho mais je m'en doute !

Les deux rigolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas dans le couloirs.

Merde ! vite planque toi !

Il ouvrit une porte et poussa Kélia avant de rentrer dedans.

Un placard a ballais ! Drago !

Il était si serrer que leur souffle se mêler et que leur corps se collait.

Chut ! ne fait pas de bruits !

Les bruits s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent a quelques mètres du placard. Il y eu un silence de quelques seconde puis la porte du placard s'ouvrit doucement, tout doucement.

Kélia s'insulter mentalement dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait pour avoir eu l'idée de donner rendez-vous a Drago la nuit. Drago quand a lui tenter comme il le pouvait de ne pas penser au corps de la jeune fille coller contre le siens.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement sur un Dumbledor souriant.

Je vous est trouver !

Les deux jeunes restèrent comme deux rond de flanc sans osez bouger.

C'est bon les enfants, je veux juste discuter un peu avec vous.

Drago soupira, résigner et sorti du placard suivit par Kélia.

Dumbledor sourit devant le duo plus que gêner et les invitas dans son bureau. Arriver dans celui-ci, Dumbledor leur proposa une tasse de thé qu'ils refusèrent. Il alla s'assoire derrière son bureau et regarda les deux jeunes fautifs.

Alors, vous n'avez rien trouvez de mieux que de vous voir en cachette la nuit ? et devant mon bureau qui plus est !

Vous…vous étiez au courant !

Oui, oui ! je vous regarde faire depuis bientôt deux semaines ! je doit avouer que cela ma fait drôlement chaud au cœur de voir deux élèves de maisons ennemis si bien s'entendre au dépend de sa propre maison.

Drago et Kélia n'osez pas parler, trop honteux de s'être fait avoir si facilement par leur directeur.

Miss Lyès, j'ai entendus dire que M.Potter ne voulait pas que vous voyez M.Malfoy ? est ce pour cela que vous vous voyez en cachette la nuit ?

…Oui professeur…

Dumbledor fronça les sourcils derrière ces lunettes en demi-lune.

Je ne peux pas m'interposer dans cette histoire. Mais sachez que je suis vraiment fière de votre amitié ! peu d'élèves oserez défier les règles de ce collèges comme vous !

Il leur sourit

Et comme je suis bon joueur, je vais fermer les yeux sur le fait de vous avoir trouver dans le placard a ballais de Rusard.

Merci professeur…

Mais de rien jeunes gens ! Sa me fait tellement plaisir de voir des jeunes se lié d'amitié dans les temps qui court ! Maintenant retourner dans vos dortoirs, je n'aimerais pas que ce cher Rusard vienne m'expliquer sa façon de penser parce qu'il a surpris deux élèves dans les couloires la nuit.

Les deux jeunes remercièrent de nouveau le directeur et sortirent du bureau. Arriver dans le couloires ils se laissèrent aller à exploser de rire.

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu Dumbledor débarquer !

Drago se tenait les côtes et Kélia s'écroula par terre.

J'ai cru mourir quand il ouvert la porte !

Il se redressèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux

En tout cas, en voilà un qui est content de notre entente.

Oui, sa fait plaisir a savoir !

Drago s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ces bras. Kélia ne bougea pas.

Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontrer petit chat, tu a mit tant de soleil dans mon cœur depuis que je te connaît…

Kélia passa ces bras dans le dos de drago et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte.

Moi aussi drago, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouver avec toi quelque chose qui me manquer !

Drago rougit mais ne dit rien. Dans sa tête il se dit que sa y est, il était cuit. Il était tomber amoureux d'une Gryfondor et en plus de la protéger de Potter, il avait vraiment fait fort…

Kélia…il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

La jeune fille releva la tête. Drago se demanda comment il aller faire pour lui avouer.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Drago ?

Drago se souvint qu'un jour on lui avait dit que les gestes avait autant de puissance que les mots. Il souleva le menton de Kélia et posa doucement ces lèvres sur celles de son amie.

Kélia fut surprise de ce contact, elle ne s'y attendais pas. C'était…grisant, excitant et inattendus.

Drago se recula lentement et baissa les yeux.

Je…je suis désoler je…c'était plus fort que moi et…

Kélia avait les larmes aux yeux, elle fit un demi-tour et parti en courant dans le couloires sombre. Drago soupira et s'empêcha de courir après la jeune fille pour lui expliquer les raisons de ce baisé.

Je suis sur qu'après sa elle ne voudras plus jamais me parler…tu a fait très fort Drago ! « Il paraît que les gestes on plus de pouvoirs que les mots » hein ? Je crois que c'est le contraire moi !

Il soupira encore puis pris le chemin des cachots.

Kélia s'arrêta essouffler quand elle arriva devant la porte d'entrer du château. Elle regarda la grande porte en chêne et décida de l'ouvrir pour sortir.

Elle jeta un _silencio_ sur la grande porte pour qu'elle ne grince pas et sorti dans le grand parc plonger dans la nuit.

Elle s'assit devant le lac et soupira. Elle porta ses doigts a ses lèvres et se souvint encore de la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie.

Elle explosa en larmes et se roula dans l'herbe fraîche.

Je suis une idiote ! Je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir comme ça ! Drago va croire que je lui en veux ! Je suis idiote, idiote et idiote !

Elle se roula encore plus en boule dans l'herbe en pleurant sa détresse. Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter tant de malchance en une soirée ?

Drago va tellement m'en vouloir d'être partie comme ça…

S'il t'aime vraiment il ne t'en voudras pas.

Kélia sursauta et se releva pour croiser un regard émeraude moqueur.

Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Je t'es suivit quand je t'es vu sortir de la salle commune tout à l'heure puis j'ai attendu devant le bureau de Dumbledor.

Kélia blémit. Harry savait. Elle savait qu'il savait et Harry savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait (le truc bien chiant !). Il savait qu'elle sortait la nuit pour rejoindre le serpentard…(jcrois qu'on avait compris là quand même…-.-°)

Harry…je vais tout t'expliquer !

Il fit un geste de la main pour lui intimer le silence. Il se tint debout devant elle et la regarda avec un regard sévère.

Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Je t'avais dit que tu souffrirais si tu fricoter avec lui !

Harry, je ne fricote pas ! et ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai mal…c'est de la mienne…

Harry leva un sourcil et s'assit à côté de sa protéger.

Je ne comprend pas.

Harry…je crois que je l'aime mais…je ne sais pas comment on fait ! Je ne suis jamais tomber amoureuse ! Je me suis toujours contenter de quelques histoire d'un soir et de baisé voler mais là ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis complètement perdus dans une avalanche de sentiments ! Aide-moi Harry, s'il te plaît…

Harry soupira et posa sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune amoureuse.

Tu est désespérante ! En te suivant je penser pouvoir assassiner Malfoy en le prenant en flagrant délit de bourrage de crâne mais a la place j'ai vu un garçon amoureux complètement

désespérer que sa belle se soit enfui en courant après un baisé. Dans le fond tu avait peut-être raison, peut-être que Malfoy n'est pas si …serpentard…que je le penser.

C'est vrai ? tu le pense vraiment ?

Harry hocha la tête puis sourit.

Le plus drôle c'est que vous croyez tous les deux que l'autres va vous en vouloir. J'ai entendu Malfoy se traiter de tous les noms parce que plus jamais tu ne voudrais lui parler après ce qui c'est passer et toi tu viens juste de faire la même chose en pensant que c'était lui qui t'en voudrais. C'était assez marrant à voir et entendre !

Ho Harry ! Ce n'est vraiment pas une situation risible ! Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il me pardonne ma conduite de ce soir…

Va lui parler.

Quoi ? Maintenant !

Harry secoua la tête.

Non idiote ! Tu iras lui parler demain matin au petit déjeuner. Maintenant tu retourne te coucher avant que je ne réalise ce que je viens de te dire.

Oui ! merci et bonne nuit Harry !

Elle se leva et parti en courant vers le château. Harry se laissa retomber dans l'herbe et soupira en regardant les étoiles.

Vous pensez que j'ai bien fait ?

Une silhouette sorti de l'ombre et s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

Je pense que oui. Qu'est ce qui t'a décider de lui dire cela ?

Elle était tellement triste…et puis je suis son gardien et je doit lui expliquer des choses pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de gaffes. C'est bien ce que vous m'avez appris professeur ?

Dumbledor sourit. Oui, Harry avait très bien retenu la leçon.

Je suis fier de toi Harry. Tu a fait le bon choix en tant que gardien.

Je suis aller à bonne école et j'ai un très bon gardien.

Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux du vieil homme.

Certainement. Maintenant va te coucher toi aussi, c'est peut être samedi demain mais le temps n'attend pas.

Oui. Bonne nuit professeur.

Harry se leva et commença à partir quand Dumbledor l'appela.

En faite Harry, comment a tu su que je vous regarder ?

Vos lunettes briller dans le noir et vous ne vouliez pas vraiment être discret.

Dumbledor rigola et se leva à son tour.

Bien deviner ! maintenant rentre Harry.

Entendu.

Harry rentra dans le château et Dumbledor resta encore un peu dans le parc a regarder les étoiles.

Décidément, c'est jeunes sont imprévisible !

Quand Kélia se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait un mal de crâne horrible. Elle se dit que PLUS JAMAIS elle ne se coucherait avec la tête remplis de penser parce que les penser sa donner mal a la tête.

Elle se leva, pris sa douche en vitesse et descendis dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

B'jour…

Elle s'assit entre Harry, Ron et Hermione la tête complètement dans les choux.

Tu à passer une bonne nuit Kélia ?

La jeune fille jeta un regard assassin a son gardien

Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui a passait une bonne nuit Harry ?

Non.

Ils rigolèrent et regardèrent leurs emplois du temps

On commence avec défense contre les forces du mal.

Super…

Hermione posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Par contre je crois que quelqu'un attend que tu aille lui parler.

Kélia resta abasourdi, Harry avait tout raconter à Hermione ! Celui-ci fit un peu mouvement de tête vers Drago et la jeune fille rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

Heu…je ne sais pas si…

Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle la poussa dans la direction de la table des serpentards.

Hermione mit ces poings sur ces hanches et se mit devant le jeune serpentard.

Drago, je peut te parler un instant ?

Toute la table serpentard se retourna vers les deux jeunes Gryfondor et Drago ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau en lâcha sa tartine qui tomba avec un plouf misérable dans son bol. Kélia rougit sauvagement et baissa la tête mais Hermione affronta le regard de chacun des verts et argents.

Nous devons discutez de la prochaine réunions des préfets.

Kélia se frappa mentalement, elle avait complètement oublier que Drago et Hermione était les préfets de sixièmes années !

Drago soupira et se leva résigner sous les rires des autres serpentards. Il leur jeta un regard noir et les rires cessèrent immédiatement.

Kélia et Drago suivirent Hermione jusque dans une salle de classe vide. Drago se cala contre le mur et regarda les deux filles.

Bon, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Kélia se poser la même question sur le moment. Hermione prit la parole.

Je crois que vous devait parler tous les deux. Je ne veux pas vous voir sortir de cette salle tant que le problème ne seras pas régler.

Elle sorti de la salle, un grand sourire vainqueur au lèvres.

Drago soupira et s'approcha de Kélia.

Tu sait…pour hier soir…

Non ! ne dit rien, c'est à moi de m'expliquer.

Elle baissa les yeux

Quand tu m'a embrasser, j'ai était tellement surprise que je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse…

J'avais remarquer !

Laisse moi finit Drago ! j'avais tellement peur de ce qui pourrais se passer, je ne savait pas comment réagir ! et puis Harry est arriver…

Potter ?

Elle soupira

Oui…il m'avait suivi en me voyant sortir de la tour de Gryfondor…il est venu me parler de ce qu'il avait vu…

Drago grogna mais ne dit rien

Grâce a lui j'ai compris pleins de choses tu sait…

Tu a compris quoi ? que j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais et que notre amitié était une erreur !

Non… j'ai compris que je t'aimer !

Elle fixa le sol d'un coup comme si celui-ci était devenu super intéressant.

Que…que tu m'aimer ? moi ?

Oui…je t'aime Drago ! je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimer personne !

Drago sourit et la pris dans ces bras.

Kélia…je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement !

La jeune fille releva la tête

C'est…c'est vrai ?

Pour seule réponse, Drago souleva le menton de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement, essayant de faire passer touts les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle en un simple baiser.

Derrière la porte, ils entendirent une voix bien connu hurlait un « YES ! » vainqueur.

Les deux jeunes amoureux rigolèrent et se serrèrent un peu plus fort l'un contre l'autre.

Une belle histoire d'amour commencer dans l'enceinte de collège Poudlard.

Et voilà, la première partie se termine ici ! La deuxième partie sera la suite directe de la première !

Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !

Biz !


End file.
